Drink Until I Ache
by dahmereatsrainbows
Summary: Scott dumps a drunk Stiles on Derek late one night. Shameless fun ensues. Sterek. (One Shot)


_**I'm a weirdo and sometimes I stay up 'till 3 in the morning with ideas about boys making the smoochy smooch. And season three of Teen Wolf isn't making it any better.**_

_**Here's some mindless Sterek sexiness for your reading pleasure. **_

_**Excuse any typos!**_

* * *

**DRINK UNTIL I ACHE**

* * *

**Chapter Track: Never Wanted To Dance - Mindless Self Indulgence**

Derek finally had the peace and quiet he's been aching for. After a whole summer of no disturbances, no kanima, no hunters, and certainly no annoying teenagers bugging him every five seconds, Derek found himself wrapped up in his comfortable bed. A good nap was long overdue and the alpha was just about to indulge in one until.

There was a knock on his door.

_Fuck._ He thought to himself. He finally had one good night! Why can't he just relax for once? Derek decided that he'd just ignore the person threatening to ruin his rest, but whoever was knocking was persistent. Kicking off his blankets, Derek let out of groan of defeat as he got up and dragged his feet across his spacious loft. It served as a much better living space than the burnt out Hale House.

Rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, Derek opened the front door to find a nervous Scott with Stiles wrapped around him. Before Derek could even question the strange position they were in, Stiles detached himself away from his friend and glomped onto the older man. "Scott, you didn't tell me we were going to Derek's place! I love this guy!" he shouted in a drunken slur.

"Mind letting me in on this, Scott?" Derek asked. His jaw tightens as he cracked his knuckles. Oh, yeah. He was very pissed about this.

Shrugging his shoulders, Scott offered an awkward grin. "We were at Heather's birthday party and he sorta bit off a little more than he could chew liquor wise."

Derek's eyes flashed crimson and Scott started at his shoes. "So _why_ am I stuck with him?" Derek asked doing his best to ignore Stiles' roaming hands.

"His dad's the sheriff! He'd freak if I brought him home. Plus, if I took him to my house, my mom would give me the third degree about letting him drink." Scott tried to stand his ground, but damn it, Derek's face was intimidating.

"So bringing him here was the only option?" Derek's voice started getting angrier causing the hair's on the back of Scott's neck to stand up a bit.

The beta sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess you're right, Derek. Here, think of it this way." Derek motioned for Scott to continue, but instead he started running. "Tag, you're it!"

Realizing what just happened, Derek yelled Scott's name, but the teen kept running. "Fucking shit." he muttered under his breath and shut the door. Carrying Stiles proved to be immensely difficult as the human kept writhing in Derek's grip. Tired of the commotion, the alpha dropped Stiles on his couch. "Get some sleep." he demanded.

However, before Derek could leave the room, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was met with Stiles' amber eyes. A dopey smile formed on his face an he laced his fingers with Derek's. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Now this was starting to get fucking annoying. Smacking Stiles' hand away, Derek Started walking back to his bed. "Shut up and go to sleep, Stiles."

"Come _on_, Derek! I promise that I'll be quiet!" Stiles whined. He covered his mouth in an exaggerating fashion as if to prove his point.

"No," the alpha stated in a stern voice. That seemed to get the boy to quiet down. _Finally._ Despite the unwelcome house guest, Derek climb on his bed and tried to get some sleep.

When it seemed that every thing was fine and dandy, Derek rolled over on his side and noticed that he wasn't alone. His eyes shot open and beside him was Stiles, in nothing but his boxers, curled up in the fetal position. "You've got to me fucking kidding me."

"Inside voices, sourwolf." Stiles whispered rolling around to face Derek.

"Get out of my bed." Derek demanded. His voice rising in anger. Instead Stiles just rolled back into his previous position causing Derek growl in displeasure. "Fine, but try anything and I'll rip out your spine."

A quiet laugh escaped from Stiles' mouth. He squirmed a little bit until he found just the _right_ spot. "Night, Derek."

Derek hated this whole situation. The first thing he's going to do when he wakes up in morning is get rid of the sixteen year old piece of jail bait wrapped up in his bed, then kill Scott. Ah, yes. The thought of Scott screaming in pain was just the thing to get an angry alpha drift into a deep slumber.

**x-x-x**

It's around three in the morning when Derek wakes up again. This time for an entirely different reason. He was aware that Stiles was stubborn and wouldn't leave his bed, but he didn't anticipate the feeling of fingernails dragging across his skin. Scratching along his shoulders, arms, and sometimes along his broad chest down to his stomach. It even threatens to go near the "danger zone". All the while, Derek's cock was getting harder by the second.

_I should not be turned on by this. I should not be turned by this. _Derek repeated the mantra over and over in his head, but who's he kidding? He's laying in bed with a minor feeling all hot and bothered and now there's a tent in his pants.

"Stiles," he practically moans. Why is he getting so worked up on just a few light touches?

The perpetrator in Derek's shameful series of moans and groans shifts in bed. His eyes idly loll open as he gives the alpha a wicked grin. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Get your hands off of me." Derek panted, but honestly, he was enjoying is _so_ much.

Even though he was still a bit tired, Stiles caught sight of Derek and decided to punish him a bit more. He slipped his long fingers past Derek's waistband. The heat coming from his half hard dick was just enough to get Stiles to melt. He rubbed his own (sadly clothed) cock against the sheets and stifled out a moan. He held Derek's length in his hand for a while before giving it a nice slow stroke making the older man let out an involuntary growl.

"Stop it," Derek whined gripping his bed sheets in his hands just to have something to hold on to. Stiles chuckled and continued.

"Oh, but haven't you wanted this so badly?" Stiles coos as he keeps stroking Derek. He doesn't dare pick up the pace. We wouldn't want Derek coming too early now. "You've _never_ thought about it?"

And god damn it, Derek has.

Sometimes during pack meetings, Stiles just sits there. He always has to something with his hands or his mouth. Derek tries not to stare, but the way he just _bites_ his lip when he's thinking. God, he's just so fuckable, Derek wants to pin him to his bed and pound his tight little ass until he can't walk straight. However, these are bad thoughts and Derek knows this. So why isn't he swatting Stiles' hand away?

"You're drunk." Derek mutters, "It wouldn't be right.

Having enough of Derek being a buzz kill, Stiles got on top of him and stroked a bit harder. He leaned down and kissed Derek's neck, practically sucking on the skin. "Come on, Derek. Fuck me like this. With me on top, you don't have to do most of the work. In fact, you get to watch."

_Note to self: Alcohol makes Stiles extremely slutty. _While Derek wants to take the boy's tempting offer, he's gotta think clearly here. "Stiles, you're too young."

A sigh escape from Stiles' mouth as he ran his fingers all over Derek's body. "Don't tell me the big bad wolf is afraid of Little Red Riding Hood?"

Good God he's touching him again and it feels _so fucking good._ "Did Little Red try to fuck the wolf?"

"Maybe not in the Disney version." Stiles clipped back leaving marks on Derek's neck. "Please, sourwolf? Prove to me that you're not all talk. Show me what an alpha can do."

And that's what did it.

Within seconds, Stiles is on his back and both males' clothes are on the other side of the room. Derek's hovering over him with a beastly look in his eyes. "Legs. Spread 'em." he orders and Stiles complies quickly. He wraps his legs around Derek's waist as Derek grabs hold of his hands. "If we're doing this, it's my way." he pants out, taking Stiles' cock in his other hand. "You can't touch yourself."

"Fuck, fuck," Stiles sobs. "Whatever you say just _don't_ fucking stop."

A cheshire smile spreads on Derek's face as he leans down to kiss Stiles' lips. Soon his mouth travels down to the boy's jaw line, neck, throat and going further and further down south until, "Oh, my _God_, Derek!" Stiles wails when the alpha licks at the head of his dick. He slowly runs his tongue along Stiles' sizable length before taking him in. Derek decides to punish the teen by going incredibly stagnant, just enough to bring Stiles on the brink of climax. "God, let me come, please."

Derek sucks at Stiles a bit, but doesn't let him come. When the boy begs for it, Derek backs off with a _pop! _"Not yet, Stiles." he says ignoring Stiles' whimpering. Derek reaches over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. After slathering a considerable amount on his fingers, he inserts one of them in Stiles' tight hole.

Stiles bites down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming. Fuck, it hurt really bad, but he wanted this. His mind was still hazy from all the beers he downed at Heather's birthday party, but he tried his best to focus on his breathing while Derek worked his finger inside him.

It wasn't long until there were three fingers in Stiles' ass and the teen was about to lose it. His aching cock was long forgotten to the alpha and it just was not fair. "_Derek,_ please let me come. I don't know if I can hold it."

"You don't have to wait much longer." Derek says as he coated his dick with more lube. He positioned himself in front of Stiles' entrance. Just to be a jerk, Derek teased it causing a string of unmentionable words to escape from Stiles' lips.

"Ah, fuck!" the boy wipes the sweat from his face and tugs on his hair. "D-derek, I can't!"

The alpha rubs his length on Stiles' hole harder, relishing every moment. "What is it, Stiles?"

"Fuck me," he urges, his entire body craves Derek's cock to be in him, to come hard. "_Please_!"

And with that, Derek rams balls deep inside Stiles and he screams. There is no sweet subtle movements as Derek thrusts hard and fast, taking in the scent of Stiles. The lascivious sound of skin on skin filling the room is too much to bear and Stiles is ready to blow. Derek takes the teen's red cock and pumps it at a breakneck past.

It doesn't take long for Stiles to come, but when he does, his mouth makes an obscene "O" as if any words will fall on deaf ears. The sticky substance trickling down his stomach is a gorgeous view as Derek keeps bucking into him, his fingers leave bruising marks all over Stiles' body.

Derek comes with a loud growl and collapses on Stiles. The two young men try to catch their breath. Stiles lightly presses his lips against Derek's and, with some difficulty after being fucked in the ass, moves around in the bed so he and Derek end up spooning.

And despite having the best lay of his life, Derek still has to say it, "You know this is incredibly wrong and can't happen again, right?"

Stiles smiles and closes his eyes. "Nighty night, sourwolf."

Hours later, Stiles wakes up lucid and with a dull ache pounding in his head. He noticed Derek against him and suddenly fragments of last night start to piece together. He wriggles out of Derek's embrace and dresses himself, when everything's said and done, Stiles kisses Derek's forehead and leaves the loft with silent promises of more fun to come.

However this time, Stiles will be sober.

* * *

_**Haha... Stiles is a drunken slut.**_

_**And I love referring to him as "jail bait" because he totally is.**_

_**And I'm still terrible at writing sex and this ending was rushed.**_

_**But still if you enjoyed please favorite and review because I love you all.**_

_**Hopefully more Teen Wolf fics will come! (and maybe I'll do other ships)**_

_**But until then, thanks for reading and happy belated fourth of July!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


End file.
